Gingka Hagane (Beyblade)
|-|Metal Fusion/Metal Masters Gingka= |-|Metal Fury Gingka= |-|Shogun Steel Gingka= Summary Gingka Hagane (鋼 銀河, Hagane Ginga) is the son of Ryo Hagane, leader of Team GanGan Galaxy, one of the Legendary Bladers of the 4 Seasons, and the main protagontist of the Beyblade Metal Series. He is also the most powerful blader in the world by the time of Shogun Steel and taught every blader he came across the true meaning of beyblade and that of the "Blader's Spirit". His partner beyblade is Storm Pegasus, who evolves each season to become more powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 4-A to 3-C. 3-A via hax | Ranges from 3-C to Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Gingka Hagane, Gingky, Mr. Gingka Origin: Beyblade (Metal series) Gender: Male Age: 12 in Metal Fusion | 13 in Metal Masters | 14 in Metal Fury | 21 in Shogun Steel Classification: Human, Blader, Battle Bladers Champion, Autumn Constellation Legendary Blader, No.1 Blader in the world, Team GanGan Galaxy Leader (formerly) Powers and Abilities: |-|Metal Fusion= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Pegasus can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Absorption and Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis (Can control and manipulate stars), Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Storm Bringer creates a vacuum of heat energy), Reality Warping (Pegasus can change the fabric of Pisces pocket dimension into a universe), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form; Pegasus absorbed the souls of Kyoya, Hikaru and Tsubasa to grow more powerful), Power Mimicry (Is able to replicate the abilities of other beys), Durability Negation (Storm Bringer is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier made out of an energy vacuum), Portal Creation (Storm Bringer can open a portal to another universe), Light Manipulation, Creation (Pegasus created a Galaxy to use for Galaxy Nova), Can survive in outer space, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Pegasus's spirit can come back even after it's body is destroyed by an opponent; Pegasus's spirit was reborn inside Galaxy Pegasus), and Resistance to Power and Energy Absorption (Pegasus can resist L-Drago's ability to absorb an opponents power for itself), as well as Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation as a beyblade |-|Metal Masters= All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Telepathy (Galaxy Pegasus can speak telepathically with Gingka), BFR (Pegasus can teleport Gingka between different universes), Duplication (Pegasus's special move, Stardust Driver, allows it to clone itself when attacking), Energy Absorption (Pegasus absorbed Twisted Tempo's Spiral Force so it could release it in outer space), and Resistance to Petrification (Pegasus can overcome Gravity Destroyers Eye's of Medusa, which can petrify even a bey's spirit), Soul Manipulation (Pegasus can resist and put out Hades Kerbecs's flames, which can burn souls to nothing), Gravity Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (Pegasus can resist Gravity Destroyer's gravity abilities, such as Eyes of Medusa; Pegasus can break out from inside Twisted Tempo's Black Hole, which can also control space and time) |-|Metal Fury= All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Reactive Evolution, Limited Transformation via Mode Changing, Sealing (Is one of the 4 season legendary beys, who can use Gaia's power to form Zeus's barrier when together), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, Pocket Dimension Creation (Can create a pocket space of nothingness), Power and Energy Absorption (Pegasus absorbed the powers of all the Legendary Bladers beys, and all beys in the world, to take on Nemesis) |-|Shogun Steel= All abilities at much higher levels Attack Potency: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Pegasus can easily form the Pegasus Constellation, and draw power from it, which is made of many stars; Pegasus created an entire Galaxy to use for its special move and provided light to it ). Universe level via hax (Using reality warping, Pegasus can change the fabric of Pisces's pocket dimension into a universe) | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ at full power (Far superior to Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago; Surpassed the power of beys such as Twisted Tempo, who can create a universe with its special move, and Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; Galaxy Pegasus also had an entire universe for itself while sealed away) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when evolving into Cosmic Pegasus; Surpassed and defeated Nemesis, the God of Destruction, after receiving the power of all the Legendary Bladers and all beys in the world) | At least Universe level+ (Becomes far stronger by the time of Shogun Steel) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily traveled to another Galaxy in seconds as Storm Pegasus, which yields these results ) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is superior to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) | Universal | Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Galactic | Ranges from Galactic Class to Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as L-Drago) | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Galactic (Went to another galaxy to use special moves like Galaxy Nova and Stardust Driver). Universal via hax | Universal+ (Changed the fabric of a pocket dimension into a universe it was in; Galaxy Pegasus had an entire universe to itself when sealed) Standard Equipment: Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus, Samurai Pegasus, Beylauncher. Intelligence: While not the most intelligent of bladers, Gingka is very skilled to think outside the box and pull off plans and battle strategies that get him out of tough situations. Pegasus, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when battling alongside Gingka. It can also communicate with people. Weaknesses: Can be idiotic at times, can be emotional | Sealing is useless in combat without all 4 Season Legendary Blader Beys. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pegasus Starblast Attack:' Pegasus flies high into the sky to come back downward for a powerful strike. *'Pegasus Meteor Shower Attack:' By summoning the Pegasus Constellation, Pegasus flies down from space to strike at the opponent empowered by strong energy. *'Pegasus Tornado Wing:' Pegasus creates a powerful tornado, similar to Leones Lion Gale Force Wall. *'Pegasus Storm Bringer:' Pegasus swiftly moves around at high speeds, to generate energy and heat to create an updraft that lifts the opponent into the air, and then creates an energy vacuum to cut through the air current to deliver a powerful strike. *'Pegasus Galaxy Nova:' Pegasus flies far into space and creates a galaxy and quickly flies into it to come traveling back down at the opponent with a swirling energy blast. *'Pegasus Starbooster Attack:' Pegasus flies high into the sky to come back downward with an attack surrounded by powerful energy. *'Pegasus Stardust Driver:' Like Galaxy Nova, Pegasus flies far into space and creates a galaxy to come back from with a powerful energy-blast, but also creates duplicates. *'Pegasus Cosmic Tornado:' Pegasus activates its Final Drive Mode, to restore any lost power, and spins rapidly to either strike at the opponent or create a tornado of energy. *'Pegasus Shining Wind:' Pegasus creates a tornado out of powerful shining energy to fly to and back from the other end of the Universe, with Gingka's spirit, for a powerful energy-blast. *'Pegasus Super Cosmic Nova:' Used only when Shining Wind and Cosmic Tornado are used one after another. After using Cosmic Tornado, Pegasus generates even more power in the form of an energy tornado to activate Super Cosmic Nova and finish the opponent off. Key: Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury | Shogun Steel Note: Due to absorbing the star fragments from all the Legendary Bladers, and every bey in the world, except for Nemesis, Pegasus obtains the powers and abilities of all beys in the Metal Saga. However, it must be noted in versus threads that Pegasus retains all bey abilities, otherwise he cannot use them. Gallery Metal Fusion Gingka.jpg|Gingka and Storm Pegasus Metal Masters Gingka.jpg|Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus Metal Fury Gingka.jpg|Gingka and Cosmic Pegasus Shogun Steel Gingka.jpg|Gingka and Samurai Pegasus Ryuga vs Gingka.jpg|Gingka battling Ryuga Rago and Nemesis battling Gingka and Pegasus.jpg|Gingka and Pegasus battling Rago and Nemesis Gingka finishing off Rago and Nemesis.png|Gingka and Pegasus finishing off Rago and Nemesis Pegasus spirit form.jpg|Gingka and Pegasus Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Yonaka Kurai (Mogeko Castle) Yonaka's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:SynergySP Category:Nelvana Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2